Caden Alinari
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Position |Row 1 info = Caravan Guard |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 27 |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Single |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = 178 cm (5'10) |Row 5 title = Weight |Row 5 info = 79 kg (175 lbs) |Row 6 title = Magic |Row 6 info = Sixth-Sense |Row 7 title = Played by |Row 7 info = Watervoir |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Caden Alinari is the personal bodyguard of Shahrazadian noble Velius Kirta. Caden is the oldest of his siblings and is next in line to lead the family. He has been trained since a young age to provide a lifelong of servitude to the Kirta family line, like many of his ancestors before him. Caden has a magical power that is commonly referred to as a "sixth sense", which allows him to sense and identify the presence or auras of those around him. Even before magic became illegal in his birthplace, his sixth-sense has been a closely safeguarded secret from outsiders, members of the Kirta family and those of his own Alinari family as well. Ever since his arrival after the caravan had left Belorner, Caden has also been assigned by his charge the duty of seeing to the safety of the caravan in addition to his usual task of protecting him from harm. Abilities Magic: Sixth Sense Caden's "sixth sense" ability allows him to sense the presence of those in proximity, regardless of any obstacles between them. He can sense the strength of both life force and magic, as well as the type to a certain extent in the case of the latter. Naturally, he has a radius of sense, but he can manipulate this bubble to sense further if he directs his attention in a specific direction. Caden's power is between the intermediate and advance stage, and the next step to his powers would be to sense a person's intentions, the way his father can, which would be helpful when gambling. When he's asleep, he can be awoken by a presence that is powerful or close enough, the same way a loud noise can jolt one out of rest. Given the laws of his homeland of Shahrazad and the advantage lost if the existence of the sixth-sense was revealed, this power is kept secret and is unknown to even the majority of the Alinari family. All Alinaris possess the potential to have the sixth sense provided their blood is not too diluted, but only the main family line has the key to unlock it for use. Other Skills Caden is athletically built and versatile in a variety of fields, including sword-fighting, close combat, and archery. He has a specialty in knife throwing, and while that tactic is usually not particularly reliable and difficult to train in, his sixth-sense makes up for the disadvantages. At parties, he likes to show off his juggling skills with knives. Equipment “Ready for war, this one.” -Nasrin, when inspecting Caden's wagon Caden's equipment is primarily left in his wagon. The weapons he has on hand varies with the situation, but at the bare minimum, he typically he keeps on him a set of throwing knives and a dagger handed to him by his father. These weapons have been enchanted to exude a magical aura so he could find them easily without his eyes. Category:Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Caravan Guards